


Strange Duet

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Phantom seeks solace.





	Strange Duet

The silence of the lair was startling, Phantom was still, refusing to move, refusing to look up, ignoring everyone and everything. She was not in the mood to see, or hear people, she had not reckoned on just how stubborn her Angels could be.

It started simply, one of them moved closer, then another, then another. By the time she allowed them to convince her to open her eyes she was surrounded. It was easy then to reach for them, accepting that she was not alone. It had done little to calm her, but it was at least a comfort.


End file.
